We are one
by Forever Marching in Neverland
Summary: It's Eurovision 2013 in Malmö, Sweden with a twist. It's the nations performing for their country. This is Hetalia so of course, it won't be going so smoothly. Grab your scorecards and prepare yourselves, because we are one.


Hello! Some of you probably know me from twitter so thank-you my friends for clinking on this link. I really been wanting to write this for a while. I love Hetalia and Eurovision a lot so I thought this would be perfect. It's based on the FanFiction user Valkryie Cullen Eurovision fanfics. She has written it for the last three years with great parings and great style I couldn't recommend it more.

I decided to use Tix's Yugotalalia OC's for the Yugoslavian countries which will make brief appearances in this story. Ireland will be a girl like Himaruya intended her to be. The outfits will be altered to suit the country which will be singing. Moldova is a boy as he is in the manga. I'm including some of the mirco-nations because I love them, seriously Kugelmugel is my baby. He is just too cute.

Parings include: GerIta, Spamano, DenNor, SuFin, BulRom, Prussia/Hungary/Austria, LietPol, Greece/Japan/Turkey.

Please read and review.

* * *

It's been fourteen years since Eurovision had been held in Sweden, but now it's back. Who will win? Will England come back after sixteen years of crushing defeat and taste victory again? Will we be back in Sweden next year , or will a dark horse rise through the ranks and steal victory?

The place? Malmö. The winner? Well it's time for Eurovision 2013.

* * *

"YOU CANNOT EXPECT ME TO WEAR THAT DRESS AGAIN?" Moldova screamed shoving the white dress back at his boss.

Nicolae Timofti, the president of Moldova frowned and handed him the dress back. "You wore it in the semi-final why not now?"

"Beacause..."Moldova whined, shaking his shaggy brunette hair.

"Because he tripped up in it last time he wore it and everyone else made fun of him."Romania answered snickering to himself.

"Neică! You were the one you tripped me up! Anyway, why does it even matter? We can't even afford to hold Eurovision 2014." Moldova frowned, glaring at Romania.

The president walked towards the door, opened it and looked to the smaller nation. "If we do well, you will be better known throughout Europe and it might rise tourism rates in Moldova. That is final. Now I must go, I expect you in that outfit soon, we are on third tonight. Don't let your country down." He walked out and slammed the door shut, without another word.

Moldova, who was wearing a baggy white shirt and black three-quarter length trousers turned to his brother, dropped to knees and begged him to help him. Moldova was desperate. He really did not want to do this.

"You gotta do it bro. You don't want to let everyone down and don't worry, I look way more ridiculous than you do. Speaking of looking ridiculous I must go get ready. It's going to take ages to get that outfit on." With that Romania swiftly left. Moldova tried to call him back but the door was shut tight before he could.

Moldova paced the room constantly looking between the dress and the clock which hung in the room. He walked over to his phone to see if anyone had texted him.

Not many people texted him often, he wasn't that well-known throughout Europe. He tended to keep closer to Romania than everyone else. Eurovison was the one time of the year he was noticed by everyone. He was known for his gimmicky performances and crazy antics but this year he was singing a touching love ballad in his native langue. It was originally sang by the rising star Aliona Moon who was one of his backing dancers last year. She practically begged him to use it.

Moldova sighed deeply and walked towards the dress, building up his resolve.

* * *

"I am so much better than you are. I am more popular than you, I sing better than you and my king is a talented artist." Landonia sneered at Sealand. "I was the highlight of that performance and you know it."

Sealand replied with "Well I can punch really hard."

"What does that mean." Landonia looked puzzled.

"I can knock you out easily you know, and I sang more than you in the opening act." Sealand furrowed his eyebrows and raised his fist.

"Hey, hey, come on, fighting isn't going to help now is it?" Finland frowned at the two boys disapprovingly, trying to part them. "I said stop it!"

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Greenland raised an eyebrow and shook his head, turning to the short blonde Finnish man.

"Uh, oh yeah! The contest is starting soon isn't it?" Finland said cheerfully after managing to pries the boys apart. "I better go prepare. See you guys!" Finland stood up and waved to the nations still sitting there and walked off.

Sealand spotted Kugelmugel curled up into a ball hugging his knees muttering to himself. "Hey Kugelmugel! Hello! How have you been?"

Kugelmugel was deep in thought. "Declaring your independence is art...Is revolution art?"He suddenly jumped up out of his sit and started waving his arms around shout out what was art

Austria flushed a light shade of pink and tugged on Kugelmugel purple sports shorts trying to making him sit down. "You are embarrassing me. Stop that." Despite Austria's plea's, Kugelmugel carried on his declarations.

Sealand looked away not sure what to say. He fixed his blue sailor hat, looking around. "I hope that jerk England isn't around." Sealand then realized no-one was listening to him, since they were all too engrossed in their own things. "Oi! Why isn't anyone paying attention to me? I'm going to the biggest nation one day you know?" Nobody was still listening to him.

Sealand looked down at his feet sadly wondering why nobody notices him. He wished so dearly to be allowed to join everyone. He had always dreamed of his named begin announced and him getting on stage, everyone cheering from him. Yeah, he was proud of both his parents making it through to finals this year, but he wished to be able to sing with them. show the world he is Sealand and is no joke. A brilliant plan formed in his mind. He leaped up, unable to contain his exicitment. Her ran off, luckily no-one noticed the boy slip away.

* * *

A few rows back from the Nordics and Micronations sat the former British Empire. India, America, Canada, Australia, New Zealand and Hong-kong (Who was followed by China) all were sitting together, discussing tonight's advents with Scotland.

"So why aren't we allowed in? This competition is going to be lame without me!" Said America looking through the program.

Poland who was sitting behind them leaned forward, putting down his magazine rolling his eyes. "Isn't like, totally obvious? America is not in Europe."

"You're in Europe, why aren't you competing?" Australia blinked, placing his Kola back on his shoulders.

"Because dude, I was like totally busy!" Poland picked up his magazine, rested his feet on the back of Canada's chair, flipping through the magazine. "Oh my god! This skirt is like totally fabulous."

"Hey guys! Britain is on fifteenth!" India said, pointing to where it said the United Kingdom, frantically, chuckling loudly.

Scotland laughed and rested back in his seat. "Brilliant. I can't wait to see that git come in last place."

Suddenly a shout was heard from the stage. Everyone quickly turned their heads to see Sealand on stage dancing and singing to his favorite Broadway song, doing dance routines and everything. Everyone in the crowd was laughing, clapping and singing along to his act. Sealand spun on his heals and finished with a flourish of his hands. A loud applause was heard in the arena as Sealand gave big floppy bows. A massive group of security guards ran on stage attempting to catch the boy. Sealand quickly seeing he had stayed past his welcome, ran off to the wings too hide. He dashed about doing his best to avoid the security guard which failed to catch him.

He jumped up quickly into a small vent which was open. He squeezed through the small place and tried his best to get to Sweden.

* * *

Finally they were ready to go live. The lights dimmed. There was a subdued hush which blanketed the arena. A massive choir stood on stage. They swayed from left to right and began to sing the new Eurovision song as a bridge lowered from the ceiling into the arena. The bridge represented the Øresund bridge. Sweden's bridge to the world. The walkway was lit up so everyone could see it.

* * *

** "Øresund Bridge is the longest combined road and rail bridge in Europe, and connects two major areas: Copenhagen, the Danish capital city, and the major Swedish city of Malmö. It connects the road and rail networks of Scandinavia with those of Central and Western Europe. Consturiction began in 1995 and ended in 1999. It's a twenty minute drive from Malmö to Copenhagen and in 2007, almost 25 million people travelled over the Øresund Bridge. This is the first time the two countries have been joined in 7000 years. The Oresund bridge was one of the main elements of the Eurovision song constest."**

* * *

The french flag bearer stepped on the bridge, and lead the countries and their flag bearer to the mini-stage. Each of the twenty-six countries competing  
got their own round of cheers as they walked down the bridge.

The camera's were then focused on the host. She wore a hot pink dress that clung to her curves. She smiled brightly down the camera and said. "Welcome to Malmö! Let the Fifty-eighth Eurovision begin!"

* * *

Yeah I'm going to leave it there. The next chapter will be France's performance, Lithuania's, Moldova's, and Finland's.

Will Moldova wear the dress?

will France keep his clothes on?

Will Sealand be noticed?

Till next time my friends.


End file.
